That 8 Mile Girl
by MommaKillMe
Summary: "That girl is so... mysterious. It's like she's hiding something..."
1. Introduction

_There's a new girl on the block, well actually there's a new girl in the Palm Woods. She's from New York City, but had a life experience back at 8 Mile, Detroit. Her idol is Eminem. She's the next hit rapper, but what if her plans go awry? All the boys from America's hot boy band, Big Time Rush, lust after her, even the taken ones. Soon, the boys will find out what the hell happened to this stone cold rhyme skilled girl back at 8 Mile..._


	2. Chapter One

Everything was passing by so fast, the window view of palm trees and city lights illuminating the night. Misty lights just going so fast, in a person's perspective, they would feel slow among time and everything was going beyond ahead of movement of the universe.

The groggy bus ride through out states, to now the final destination, California; has drained all the energy of eighteen year old, Alaina. Earphones blasting, gaze stuck on the environment surroundings. Noticing she was the only passenger left, the only person who was going to Hollywood.

Alaina's hands were fiddling with a ripped up lined paper, with a address written on it, it wrote, 'Palm Woods, Hollywood Avenue.'

Nerves beating with adrenaline, blood rushing too fast through her veins, her heart jumping to her throat and dropping to her ass. Even with music on full volume, Alaina can hear faint voice of the bus driver shouting the stop, it was finally time for Alaina to departure. Hidden in her black hoodie, strains of her loose hair, headphones of lyrics of variations of legends in the rap game playing back to back, looking like B-Rabbit right out of '8 Mile'.

Right to step out of the bus, the bus driver said his last words, to this low- headed girl, who he has made companionship with throughout this journey, that has now ended, "Good luck, kid". The back of the hoodie shifted as her head turned over her shoulder. She showed a little smile, and chucked the decues as a in respect.

As she stepped out, right before the second of the bus doors closed, Alaina turned around. With her first two fingers at the edge of her brow, she gave the bus driver a lazy solute; as in a thank you for being a friend, for lending a ear.

The bus man chuckled, he soluted her back.

And with that, the only friend she has and now had was gone.

She watched the bus drive away in the distance, before she entered the Palm Woods. Alaina walked to the entrance. She inhaled a deep breathe, and exhaled. She has been waiting for this for a long time, and now she got it. Once, she gets in the game, she promised to make the King of Hip-Hop proud.

Alaina walked to the front desk, and pressed the bell.

All of a sudden, a big dude in a suit, came to the desk and he looked miserable, like he doesn't want to be here. He looked at Alaina and lazily asked, "How may I help you?", Alaina didn't like his attitude, but she thought to herself, she isn't here for no confrontation.

"Yeah, I'm Alaina Lane. I rented a apartment here", her thick Detroit mixed with a little New Yorker accent sticking to every word, the big dude looked even more miserable when she told him her name and the reason for being here. "Oh, yeah. Your the newbie. Oh great, another annoying kid with the dreams of being in", he paused to then exaggerate his sarcasm in his voice, "Hollywood", he lifted his hands as in to bedazzled the word Hollywood, with a fake smile.

Already, Alaina is here for no more than five minutes and she's already getting annoyed by some fucker who she don't even know. "This dude don't even know me to even to be callin' me a annoyin'", Alaina was too busy rambling in her head to notice the man in the suit saying her name to get her attention.

"Ma'am? Your key", he looked annoyed more. She snapped back to reality and grabbed the key, "Thanks", she mumbled under her breathe, but just enough for the man to hear her.

"Your welcome", when Alaina went to the elevator and pressed the button, the man at the front desk said his last words to her for the night, "Oh, and uh", catching Alaina's attention, "Be careful with the monkeys on your floor, if I were you, I'd be careful and try my best to avoid them", Alaina nodded her head a little and said, "Thanks". And with that the elevator doors opened, and Alaina disappeared into the elevator.

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys so I hoped you liked this chapter, please comment and favorite and or follow. This one is for Eminem. Thanks, for always being there in the music, thanks to you, Em, I'm able to lose myself in the music._


	3. Chapter Two

The morning was shining through the little window, in the small bedroom, that Alaina now occupied. The apartment that is really a small double spaced bedroom.

Alaina's eyes had unflattering bags, her light brown skin looked more pale. Her lips became pale grey and chapped, overnight. Her hair was straight plain and her hair was in every direction. Alaina turned to her back, her left arm was asleep from sleeping on it all night. The bus trip from Detroit to California, killed her.

Alaina sat up, and just wrapped her arms around her knees. She got to thinking, "Wow, from all the bullshit I went through, now I'm here. I got a audition at Rocque Records, and I'm gonna make the King Of Rap proud", she got up from bed, and started her morning routines.

She decided she wanted to roam around the Palm Woods to see what it's all about. She got her dark blue beanie hat, a XL white tee for comfort, a pair of worn out blue jeans, Nikes, and a black sweater. Alaina grabbed her apartment key, and headed out. Everything was calm and still, when all of a sudden, a explosion shocked through out the whole building. Alaina fell to the floor, bewildered what the fucked happened. "What the fuck?!", then there Alaina saw the door to a apartment, one door down from her, swing open with puffy smoke, and there she saw two boys; one with a black helmet, and another with spiked up dark black hair.

Alaina arched her brow, in confusement.

"Carlos, I told you, you cant make corn-dogs grow faster by exploding them!", the one with raven black hair was furious with the Latino one. "Hey, I had to see if it worked!", the one, Alaina assume is called Carlos, snapped back. "Well, it didn't!"

Alaina laughed, more liked snorted, she couldn't help herself, she hasn't laughed for a while. It felt good to her.

Both the boys' heads turned to see where the snicker came from, and there they saw the most prettiest girl, a unfamiliar face. Alaina noticed and quickly wiped the smirk off her face, "Oh, sorry", and she quickly walked before away, it got awkward. The two boys were confused, they never saw this girl before, soon they quickly walked backed to their apartment, more like sprinted, because they couldn't wait to tell the others about the newbie.

Alaina explored the area, and saw a lot of bright faces. Not really, seeing she was going, she bumped into someone. Both fell to the floor, instead of letting her street side retaliate, she calmly picked herself up and apologized to the person, but Alaina got weird out by this person's appearance, he had crazy bed hair and had a hobo's beard.

"Uhh", Alaina found herself speechless. "Oh, sorry, I was looking for my plunger, Plungiee. Have you seen him?" Alaina didn't know what to say, "Um, sorry dog, I haven't seen your ... plunger?"

He looked dissappointed. Alaina felt bad, "Ya' know dog, it's iight. You'll find ..uh.. Plungiee. Don't worry", it comforted this weird man, "Thanks. My name is Buddha Bob", Alaina shaked the strange man's hand, he also had a weird deep voice. "My name's Alaina Lane", Buddha Bob looked at her, like he was trying to recognize her. "I don't really remember seeing you around here", he was still making weird faces. "Oh, yeah, I'm new", he then made that 'Ohhh!' expression.

"Well, your gonna like the people here, I have friends here, I think your gonna like! They're really fun!", Alaina smiled, she finds this man amusing. she just smiled. "No, their not! They are annoying! They are always wrecking my Palm Woods!", Alaina saw this man cares about his precious Palm woods.

"Hey, girl", the chubby man called to Alaina, "Take my warning, stay away from the monkeys!"

Buddha Bob came to his defense, "Ahh, come on Bitters. Admit you like them", Alaina was confused, who were _they?_

__Alaina was curious, "Who are they?", Bitters turned to her, "The savages from apartment 2J", Alaina was thinking, "Apartment 2J?"

"You mean, the apartment that just..", Bitters interurpted her to finish her question, "Exploded? Yes, that one", he rolled his eyes. "You must not really like em'," Alaina spoke. "I really don't", Buddha Bob just ingored Bitters.

Then, all of a sudden, there was loud talking coming from the elevator, then came out four cute boys, two Alaina recognized from the incident earlier.

"And there they are", Bitters seemed he's use to the 'savages' from upstairs.

Alaina didn't really turn to see fully, she really doesn't want to make friends.

"James, how can you agree with Carlos, about exploding corn-dogs to make them bigger?", there goes the raven-black haired one, "It can grow, by air pressure", him thinking life is like a cartoon. Just, then by the elevator, the Latino boy recognized Alaina. He stopped his friends, "There she is!", all dramatic. "Who?", the tall blonde haired boy asked. "The new girl!", they all quickly hid behind the entrance to the pool.

"She's really pretty", James stated. "You think every girl is pretty, James," Carlos snapped. "Yup, and I'm gonna get this one", then of all his band members stopped him. "Give Carlos a chance!", the blonde one said. "Fine!", he just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, they're watching you, Alaina", Bitters pointed out. Buddha Bob spoke up, "They think she's pretty", Alaina's cheeks flushed, she turned to see them. All, she did was give a awkward wave, they saw and tried to hide more.

She just chuckled. She asked for the time and it was ten o' clock. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for my audition, I'll be back later, guys. Bye", she waved bye to Bitters and Buddha Bob. They did the same.

And, then she left.

Once, the guys saw she left, they ran to Bitters, all excited asking, "Who is she?! Who is she?! Who is she?!"

"Her name is Alaina Lane, she's here to become a hit rapper and by the way she talks with that ghetto accent, it seems like she's one those hardcore rappers", the boys were star-struck.

They never saw a girl like that, all the girls they know is either, narcissistic and prissy, like the Jennifers or the other sweet girly girls who look positive. This one doesn't look all too happy.

But, that is what is attracting them to her. Her difference among the others.

Then, the blonde boy got a text. "Who is it, Kendall?", it was a text from Kelly, the assistant of their manager, Gustavo Rocque. "It's a text from Kelly, she says, she needs us at the studio, there's a new project coming up for you guys", the guys said their goodbyes to Buddha Bob and Bitters but Bitters could care less.

Now, the guys are going to get more then a project, more like a surprise...


	4. Chapter Three

The walk over to Rocque Records, was longer than Alaina expected. Her feet started to feel sore, but she felt it's worth it. On the way to Rocque Records, she got whistled at, by fake tan beach guys. She remembers back at 8 Mile, when she worked at the club. Dirty old men grabbing her ass, snapped at by stank bitches, all that crazy shit.

Finally, Alaina reached Rocque records. She entered the Records and asked at the front desk, with this cute guy, where she can find Gustavo Rocque for auditions. Actually, Alaina soon got caught up in a mini conversation with this stranger. Unfortunatly, Alaina had to go, her dreams were more important than some one-night stand.

As, she went upstairs, to meet Gustavo, her stomach began to clench with fear, but she knew she couldn't go now, she got this far, she can't go back now. Alaina got to Gustavo Rocque's studio, there stood a black lady; Alaina went up to her, "Um, excuse me, where are the auditions being held?", the black lady looked up. She shined a toothy smile, "What's your name?", the lady had a cupboard, a blackberry, and a blue tooth. She was also, dressed professional. "She must be very smart", Alaina thought.

"My name is Alaina Lane", the lady looked even more happier. "Oh, your Alaina Lane! Yes, okay, your going to be having a voice test, to see your ability. We actually, have you part of a project. Gustavo is recording with BTR, right now", she started walking Alaina to the other studio, and prepared her to wait for Gustavo. Alaina's curiousty got the best of her and she asked, "Um, who is BTR?", the lady pressed the speaker button, "BTR is a boy band, BTR is short for Big Time Rush", Alaina nodded, not wanting to ask for more.

"Oh, and my name is Kelly", she said, "Nice to meet, you Kelly", then a big man, looking like he's trying hard to be G, Alaina thought this and kept her laughter in. She saw the man talking to Kelly, and automatically knew this was Gustavo. In interviews, they always describe him as a big dude, with chains and big ass sideburns. He soon, pressed the speaker button, and he spoke, "Hello, I'm Gustavo. I'm sorry for taking so long, I was recording with the dogs", he said with a big smile. Alaina smiled back, "Uh, dogs?", he chuckled and so did Kelly. "The dogs are my boy band, Big Time Rush, you'll be meeting them soon", Alaina spoke back, "Okay", Alaina is finally having her big break.

"Okay, now I want you to rap me, 'Gangsta Paradise' by Coolio. "Okay, Gustavo", Alaina knew this song too well, she use to rap this song with her dad, back in the days, when she was just a toddler.

The music started , she closed her eyes and she lost herself in the music. Her flow went hella hard. Gustavo was stunned, he was speechless, so was Kelly. They were taken back of how this young girl can spit a flow.

But, while this girl was letting it all go, four single ears were listening behind the locked studio door.

" .God", all four boys said like a chorus. They were all wondering who this rap goddess was, she was even singing in perfect pitch for the singing parts. When, the rapping ended, they heard clapping. Gustavo and Kelly were clapping. "We found our new rapper", shouted Gustavo.

"Thanks, Gustavo", they're were even more curious, of how hood this mysterious woman's voice is. "Okay, soon you will meet the dogs", that made the boys have wide smiles. They were frozen, those smiles that creep people out.

"Just wait here, I'll tell the boys about you", Kelly said. The door opened, there she saw them standing with smiles from ear to ear. "You guys were listening were you?", they just kept smiling. "You guys can't meet her yet, you know that right?", their smiles turned into frowns. Then, Gustavo came out laughing, "She's so funny", Gustavo finished laughing and he turned to the boys. "Now dogs, you will meet this girl tomorrow. I don't want her pressured", the dogs nodded, "I want you guys to go back to the Palm Woods to practice the rest of the song", they nodded and started to leave.

Just then, Alaina opened the door, "Is it okay to come out now?", she asked. Kelly signaled her it was okay to come out. "Okay, my little rap goddess, you nailed it. I want you to keep those vocals nice and warm, for tomorrow", Gustavo instructed Alaina. Alaina agreed, Alaina bid them goodbye.

As she was walking away, she overheard them say, "I like her, she's way more behaved than the dogs", Kelly was just laughing, "I just hope you don't shout at her like you do with the guys".

Alaina felt all warm inside, she has won the confidence and respect of Gustavo.

Alaina walked back to the Palm Woods, with her head down and music blaring, but with a satisfied smile.

As Alaina reached the Palm Woods, there she bumped into someone else, but this time it was a more clean cut guy.

"Ah, sorry dog", Alaina picked herself up again, for again not looking where she's going. "Dog?! I'm no dog, but if I were to be a dog, I'd be a pure breed", Alaina looked at this dude with that expression like, 'Like are you a dumbass?'. "Um, it's just a expression, man", the guy then realized, "Oh, anyway, your hot, I'm hot, let's hookup", he had the up-most stuck up attitude, and Alaina didn't like it, not one bit.

Alaina thought to herself, "A fucker can get clocked like this by any bitch in the hood".

"Nah, man. I'm good", the guy looked like he just got insulted. "No one, turns down Jett Stetson, and I mean no one!", Alaina didn't give two flying fucks. "Whatever, dude", and with that Alaina walked away. By, the time she reached the elevator, she could still hear him ranting on. The elevator doors opened, and she just went in like nothing.

Alaina reached the second floor, and she finally felt happy to be in her new home. As, she was about to open her door, she could hear whispering. Alaina looked around to see who was here. She didn't find anybody, she went back to opening the door. Then, Alaina heard whispering again, but this time as she looked around the second time, she could see a plant move, last time Alaina checked, plants don't move. She laughed, she knew exactly who was here.

"Um, hi", was all she said. She knew what was going to be stalked for a while, trust her, she's been stalked before. Then, as the door opened, Alaina disappeared into her apartment, having the door slam behind her.

From here on out, Alaina is going to be watched and awed at for a while...


	5. Chapter Four

There was never a time when Alaina was writing a rhyme or a plain out singsong, in her life. Always behind the piano, the only parent she had, who was the only person she loved and loved her back, was always there for her. Every time she had a inspiration and her father saw her ready to jam away; he always paused her.

To always get a front row, to be in his position in his favorite red chair. To be soothed away, by his only daughter's blessed skills.

While golfing down a RedBull, Alaina was humming a song. A song that no one knows, a song she has kept to herself for so long. Today is a Thursday, yesterday was blast for Alaina. It was morning, and Alaina was getting ready to go Rocque Records, to show Gustavo her song. This song means the world to Alaina. Alaina written this song, back at 8 mile, at the feeble age of sixteen.

It was 9:35 in the morning. Alaina saw she had enough time to jam to some tunes, and as in tunes, she means Hip-Hop. Hip-Hop is the soul of Alaina; it courses through her veins, always has, as far back as she can remember.

Alaina jiggled with the radio turners for the Hip-Hop station; Bitters gave this old radio to her as a welcoming present. Alaina suspects Bitters likes her a little too much. Just by the way, he talks to her at times, the tone in his voice give away signs.

Alaina brushed off that off her shoulders like nothing, then there he was...

Alaina bit her bottom lip, 'Love The Way You Lie' was playing with her hero letting go...

She leaned back on her chair, bobbing her head to the beat, to the lyrics...

Soon in deep in the rhymes, soon to be pulled back to reality, as Alaina felt vibrations against her ass. She retrieved her phone, and pressed talk, "Hello", she asked dryly.

"Hey, Alaina! It's me, Kelly. We need you to come over to Rocque Records", Kelly sounded desperate. "Okay, I'm on my way, Kelly", Alaina said all casual. Alaina started to head out.

Alaina locked her front door, but was stopped at her tracks bumped into a young girl, couldn't be older than fifth-teen. "So, your the newbie?" Alaina nodded. "Your pretty, no wonder the guys been drooling", Alaina wondered why people been making a big deal about her. "You see when a newbie, moves into the Palm Woods, there is always a big weird deal about it", Alaina gave a awkward nod. "Well, I got to go to Rocque Records no-" the girl was surprised, "My brother's band works at Rocque Records". Alaina gave a 'cool' expression. "Oh really, what's the band name?", once again Alaina's curiosity got the best of her.

"Big Time Rush", Alaina was kinda shocked. "That's the band, I'm soon mixing with Gustavo", the girl looked even more shocked yet with a touch of happy. "My name is Katie, by the way, and I'm actually on my way to Rocque Records. You wanna walk with me?", the girl seemed sweet enough to hang with. Alaina agreed to walk with this girl and they started with their stroll.

Finally, they reached Rocque records, but Katie remembered she left her contract back at the Palm Woods. Along the stroll, Katie has told Alaina about her schemes with Kelly, Gustavo and with the weird CEO of Rocque Records, known as Griffin.

Katie bid Alaina, a 'see you later' and Alaina the same with her. Alaina walked through the entrance and once again with her non-paying attention ass, she bumped into someone. He was with a mute serious black guy in a suit straight from 'Men In Black'. This guy has white hair and looked around middle age. "I'm so sor-", the man interrupted her. "Your the new one. Your exactly what I need. Gustavo was right. Let's go to the studio, they're waiting for you", this man just started to lead Alaina to the studio. "I'm CEO of Rocque Records. My name is Griffin", Alaina gave a smile. She was nervous, she was in the presence of the 'weird CEO' Katie mentioned about. She was now extra nervous.

They reached the studio where there stood Kelly, she saw Alaina and ran toward her. "Alaina, we need you! Finally, you're here", Kelly rushed Alaina toward the recording studio. Gustavo was sitting, ready to record. "There you are, my Rap Goddess. Have you warmed up your vocals?", Alaina nodded. Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin has explained to Alaina that it's time to start writing songs, "Oh, I've been writing songs since I was five", Gustavo was static! Gustavo asked Alaina if she remembers any songs she written in her early years, automatically Alaina's precious song, that is close to her heart, popped into her head. "Yeah, there is one song, I remember. I wrote it on the piano". Gustavo asked if they can record that song for her new EP album, she said sure.

"Okay, now Alaina do you want to record the song with the piano?", Alaina quickly said yes. Alaina went into the booth, with the big headphones, to have no ability to hear but Gustavo's voice, resurring her to begin when ready. Alaina's fingertips gliding across the keys, has been a while since she made sweet tender love to a piano. She then began to play:

_"On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes_  
_Well you'll always be my hero_  
_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the_ _way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_Glass is shattered from the fight_  
_In this tug of war you'll always win_  
_Even when I'm right_

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
_With violent words and empty threats_  
_And it's sick that all these battles_  
_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_'Til the walls are goin' up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_  
_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry_  
_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
_So I can push you off me_

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_  
_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs_  
_That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky_

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills_  
_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? _

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_  
_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'_  
_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_  
_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_  
_With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie'_

__Her eyes were closed the whole time, not realizing she has left mouths opened. Also, not realizing boy band, Big Time Rush was standing at the doorway. The mysterious rap angelic voice was the new girl down at Palm Woods, all along. All four boys were once again star struck. Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin were clapping. All four of the guys quickly and quietly backed out of the recording booth, before any of them noticed them.

"How could we not know?!", all the boys were confused. But, now James was more into her. All of them were. Even Kendall and Logan, but unlucky for them, they had girlfriends. They heard Gustavo talking to Alaina, then the door started to unlock. They quickly sprinted to hide. "I'm gonna go with Kelly and Griffin to finalize papers. You can stay here and explore your new studio", Alaina thanked them and they finally left.

There was a silence swept over the studio and Alaina decided to explore. But, then there was a sneeze behind the couch. Alaina looked around to see who else was here. She looked at the direction of the red couch and started to walk over to it. There she looked over to see four faces busted. "Um, hi?", Alaina was confused.

"Hi", they said like a chorus and waved at her. "Why, ya' behind the couch?", Alaina asked. They were quiet. "Well, if ya' ain't gonna answer ma' question, then peace, dogs", as she was about to walk away, they popped up behind her. She was looking back and foth, from the couch to them. "Wait- how ya'- uh?",. They were smiling like creepy idiots. They introduced themselves but they already knew who she was. "Ya' can call me Lainie", then as the guys and Alaina were getting well introduced, Kelly and Gustavo walked. Alaina knew she can finally live a good life...

Finally...

For now...

_Author's Note:_

_Hello, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song used is not mine, I have no copyright of it. It was originally written by Skylar Grey. I'm not sure what to right next but hey I'm not the best writer. So, I love ya' guys. XOXO_


End file.
